AllQuake feast
by TanoCaoFiery
Summary: Some decent food for whoever loves Earthquake-centric fanfiction. Chapters are usually not related. Various genres. May contain romance or not.


*The character lines belong to "Boboiboy" from Monsta, I'm only responsible for plot. Boy love. If you don't like it, please don't read it.*

*Comments and (my fellow) Earthquake worshippers are always welcome.*

*Cover is mine. Please enjoy~*

"Huh... Uuuhhh..!"

A long yawn leaked out of the college student's throat-who was obviously sleepy, going home while rubbing his sky-blue eyes.

Eleven o'clock at night.

"Tch..." With a quiet man like him, that tongue click was synonymous with, _"It's late again. Working like this is no different than burning the candle at both ends. So sleepy and hungry... ah, have Quake slept yet?"_

The answer was found in the living room.

In front of the TV which still displayed some midnight programs, next to the table decorated with a half-drunk glass of water, junk food and messy study instruments, was the fifteen-year-old brother of Ice who was sleeping soundly on an open notebook. This untidy situation didn't seem right when combining with Earthquake's face.

But, because of Ice's work, this was already common.

"Quake." He shook his brother's shoulder. Looking at the boy blinked dreamily, confused, then hurriedly sat up was always interesting, "Brother, how long have you been home?"

"Just now. Go sleep, but not here."

Earthquake waved his hand, not forgot to give his brother a smile, "It's okay, I have to do homework anyway. Hot water was already turned on, you go take a bath. Are you hungry? I'll cook something."

A completely automatic speech of care...

While carrying clothes to the bathroom, Ice mused about how a lazy worm like him could survive high school and college. It was thanks to his younger brother.

Ice could be seen as a poor student struggling to overcome difficulties, went to school in the afternoon and went to work in the evening. Just part-time jobs, and it wouldn't be considerable if he didn't work for two workplaces, one at 6 p.m and the other from 9 p.m to almost midnight. The (only) lucky thing was one hour free before the latter shift, Ice went home to have dinner with his brother, rested a little...

Oh yeah, brother. Earthquake.

Ice and Earthquake's family wasn't indigent, but their tuition as well as tertiary fees were too much to handle. Parents were usually away from home to earn money, only Ice and Earthquake lived together, once a month they were provided with living expenses. But life was difficult to live with only bread and water every day, just like books didn't randomly show up in your school bags. In order to spend money more easily, Ice had to take side jobs. The more work he could do, the better meals they could have.

Almost every day seeing big brother come home late at night, Earthquake obviously felt upset, in the end he asked to work with him. Ice dismissed his will right away. Really, high school was even harder than college, proof that if there were no jobs, Ice would never stay up late to do homework like his miserable brother. If he'd worked part-time as Ice did, after several days he would have been rushed to the hospital for sure.

In addition, Ice took afternoon classes, so in the morning he could sleep in. Not bad.

Anyway, he didn't work hard just to make Earthquake suffer together...

The blue-eyed young adult stepped out of the steamy bathroom while pulling his shirt down, the sensitive sense of smell caught an attractive aroma. Play guessing games, this smell was... soup? A very good night snack, well, when it came to cooking Earthquake was the best. Ice took advantage of an hour free to eat at home for a reason.

Stepping downstairs, glancing at the neat house scene (except the small mess in the living room), Ice thought that if any outsiders looked into his house, they must be convinced that only an extremely skillful housewife could arrange things this good.

Ehehe...

"Eh?" Turning down the heat, Earthquake was surprised to find his waist wrapped by someone's arms. Ah, knew it. He smiled softly, blew the spoon and offered the person behind, "Try it."

Looking at the lazy brother tasting his soup, Earthquake couldn't help thinking of a panda.

"Is it delicious?"

"Yes..."

Whatever you cook is delicious.

"Now get off, soup's almost ready. You wait at the table."

"No."

Earthquake raised an eyebrow. _No?_

Ice hugged his brother a little tighter, rested his chin on his thin shoulder, absently enjoyed the fragrant mint shampoo, "I'm drained, let me charge a bit. Hu...~"

"... You can sleep, but after you've done eating, and not here."

"That's my sentence." Ice muttered, and because distance between the two was too modest, his lips brushed lightly on the other's ear. Earthquake suddenly shuddered, his eyelids dropped, "Don't act like a husband who just left the army like that."

"Yeah, why not?" Ice called casually, "My wife."

...

"What did you just say?"

"My wife."

"Who is your wife?!"

"You."

"Ice, we had stopped playing this game ever since I entered fourth grade..."

"I still think white dress will suit you."

"Brother!"

After being driven away to the table, Ice seriously considered, yellow one would be better.

*End*


End file.
